Who Is Mai Taniyama Really
by Mai-Lin4eva
Summary: One dark and stormy night, the entire team was in the office telling stories. Mai begins to tell her story, but why does it seem, so familiar. Why don't three mysterious men want her to finish, and who exactly are they. How do they know Mai, and how does she know them. Most of all what is the weird symbol on her back?
1. The Story and the Newcomers

**Thank you for reading my story. Please feel free to leave me a review. This is my first story, and I will update it as often as I can. I do not own Ghost Hunt, because if I did Lin/Mai would be real. The only thing I own are the characters that I create. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in Shibuya, and everyone had gone home. The streets were quiet and all the lights were out, except for one office. This office sat above a little café, and normal people wouldn't dare go into this office. The people who worked in this office had an odd job, but we will get to that later. Voices could be heard from the office, asking someone to tell them a story. This voice quietly agreed, and so our tale of horror, and humor, and romance begins.<p>

A soft feminine voice could be heard beginning her tale. "Once upon a time…"

"Mai, don't sound so cliché when you are telling a story, and this is an office not a lounge, go home!" A grumpy voice could be heard from one of the private offices.

"Stupid, narcissistic, jerk! Naru, let me tell my story the way I want to." Mai replied angrily.

"Well then don't be an idiot, and tell a story that's original." He replied sarcastically.

"Lin-san, tell Naru not to be such an ass!" She yelled to the other office.

"Naru stop being such an ass." Lin replied as he walked out of his office.

"Wait you're taking her side, since when does that happen." Naru replied appalled, that his assistant would abandon him. (He's kind of a drama queen)

"Hey don't blame me, blame her." Lin replied pointing to the author.

"Stop making us act all weird, and out of character!" Naru yelled at the author.

"Oh you want to yell at me, how about I turn you into a girl, and put you in a mini skirt with all the guys, except Lin-san, chasing you around like they want to devour you." The author's voice boomed down from above.

"Sorry, Mai continue with your story please." Naru replied, as he walked to one of the chairs, and began to pout.

"Well where was I…oh yes. Once upon a time, there were two young boys, twins. They lived in a far off land, and had special powers that nobody really understood. These two young boys, were orphans and they lived in this run down orphanage, where they were all the other had. They thought that nobody would ever love them, or take them away from this nasty place, until a beautiful woman walked by and saw the two young boys using their special ability. This beautiful woman went home and informed her husband that she had found the kids that she wanted to call her own. The husband understood, so he went to the orphanage to adopt the two young boys.

"Hello my Name is Martin Davis, and my wife and I would love for you two to come live with us." The husband said gently to the two young boys.

"You don't want u… What is it this time Naru?" Mai was cut off again by an aggravated growl.

"Since when did this stupid fairy tale end up with my life as a main character?" Naru replied angrily.

"Well if you would let me tell the story, you would find out what my end game is NARU." Mai replied with emphasis and anger in her voice when she said his name.

"Fine, whatever!" He said as he sighed angrily.

Mai began to speak yet again, but in a softer tone. "Okay back to my story.

"You don't want us, nobody wants us." The angrier boy shouted, as everything in the room started to shake.

"Oliver, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." The softer spoken twin said.

The young boy began to calm, and looked at his brother. "Sorry Gene, I just don't like to be lied to."

Martin decided to crouch down to the twin's eye level. "I run an organization that deals with the paranormal. We can help you learn to control your powers, and my wife really does want to adopt you. She saw you using your powers the other day, and knew she wanted to help you two."

Oliver looked at Martin, and saw the sincerity in his eyes, next he looked over toward Gene, and saw the hope in his eyes, and then looked back to Martin and said. "Fine but if you hurt me or my brother, we are out of there, and you will never find us."

"Agreed." The older gentleman replied, as he stood up and made his way into the office to sign the documents.

-Time Skip 6 months-

"Oliver, Gene I want you to meet two very special people." Martin called upstairs.

"Who is it dad?" Gene said excitedly as he and Oliver made their way downstairs.

"Gene, Oliver this is Lin Koujo, and Olivia Jones. These two will be helping you with your abilities. Lin will be helping you, Oliver to learn more control, and Olivia will be helping Gene with his dreams, and all his other skills." The older gentleman responded pointing to the two new comers." Mai stopped yet again as she heard two sharp intakes of breath. She knew she had touched a sore subject. As soon as she thought about continuing, she felt a sharp pain go down her back, and she fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"MAI!" everyone in the room shouted as she fell to her knees.

"Lin put her on the couch!" Naru ordered. As Lin was about to pick Mai up, she stopped him.

"Let me continue please!" Mai begged to no one in particular.

"You will die if you continue, and you know that." A shadowy voice said from behind the group.

"Who are you?" A man with long hair in a ponytail demanded, as the group surrounded Mai in order to protect her.

The man stepped out of the shadows, and the group, except Mai, gasped. "All will be revealed Takigawa Houshou, Masako Hara, Matsuzaki Ayako, Osamu Yasuhara, John Brown, Lin Koujo, and Shibuya Kazuya, or should I say Oliver Davis."

"How do you know who we are?" Yasu asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

The man walked up to them, bowed to Mai, and encircled them with a shadow. "In time young one."

Moments later they all awoke in a white room, with three attractive men standing before them. As Mai stood up, she looked at the three men, who looked at her with longing, and she with sadness. Lin and Oliver were the only ones who seemed to notice the look of longing in the three men's eyes, and the look of sadness in Mai's. Oliver wanted to question her about it, but decided to leave it alone for now.

It was then that Oliver noticed that the three men were very different in appearances, but seemed the same in body language. The first one had short dark orange hair, with black highlights, and yellow eyes that seemed to glow. The second has long golden hair, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see inside your soul. The third one, the one who brought them here, had spiked green hair, and beautiful, yes he thought they were beautiful, although he would never say it out loud, green eyes.

"Would you mind explaining where we are, and who you three are?" Masako said rudely.

The man with the green eyes growled at the young medium, as the man with the blue eyes put a hand on his shoulder, in what Oliver thought was a way to calm him down.

"Excuse him, he has no manners, and we really don't take kindly to rudeness. We are not allowed to tell you our names, it is forbidden. All we are allowed to tell you is the truth. You may however call us Blue, Green and Yellow." Blue said calmly. The others in the room had also noticed the three men's appearance, and noticed he had announced their names based on their eye color.

"Mai do you know these three?" Masako said rudely as she turned to the young girl and glared.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you if I know them or not, and I can't tell you why we are here." She replied with tears running down her face.

"Why not?" Oliver asked angrily, getting in Mai's face, before he and Masako backed up a step.

Green had decided to place himself between the two idiots, as he would call them, and Mai. "Back off, she cannot tell you because of this!" He said angrily as he spun Mai around and ripped the back of her shirt off, causing her to gasp, and the others to stare.

Mai spun around quickly and slapped Green in the face. "Why would you do that, do you know what would happen if they were to find out before it is gone?"

"Worry not child, we are allowed to show, but we cannot tell." The man said gently pointing at himself and the other two men, before wrapping his arms around her, and soothing the poor girl, who was now balling.

As their friend was crying the others thought about what was on her back? It was a blue circle, with a pentacle, writing, and symbols in it. Even Lin did not recognize the design, nor could he read the symbols. All the others could do was stare at the scene before them. Mai definitely knew these three, but how?

After she had finished crying, Mai looked up into the man's eyes, and then to the other two. "How would you show them, it was so long ago?"

Blue and Yellow walked up to her and both patted her on the head, before Blue began to speak. "Like this child." It was then that he waved his hand and a sphere appeared before them, in the sphere a scene began to play out. Oliver, Lin and Mai knew this was a flashback.


	2. The Past Revealed

**Here is the second chapter, and again I thank you for reading my story. Please feel free to leave me a review. This is my first story, and I will update it as often as I can. I do not own Ghost Hunt, because if I did Lin/Mai would be real. The only thing I own are the characters that I create. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>-FlashbackScene-

Koujo Lin was standing next to a beautiful lake, and watched as the breeze played upon the water, and the leaves fell from the trees. He had decided today was a beautiful fall day. He stood there watching the scene before him, not noticing someone sneak up behind him.

"Boo!" A feminine voice shouted as she poked the onmyoji in the sides, giggling when he jumped.

"Liv, what was that for?" Lin shouted at the woman in front of him.

"Oh just for the fun of it Koujo, and come on, how many times has someone been able to sneak up on you?" Liv replied smiling.

Koujo laughed at the woman in front of him. She was right, the only person that could ever sneak up on him, was her. As the woman turned towards the lake she smiled, and Koujo was reminded why he fell in love with her again.

Olivia Jones, was a tall, about a head shorter that him, beautiful young woman. She was only a year younger than him, which would make her 21. She had long red hair, down to her bottom, and beautiful big brown eyes. She was very powerful as well, being an onmyoji, a perfect medium, a user of qigong, along with all sorts of other abilities. She is said to be the most powerful psychic ever born. Even with everything that she carries on her shoulders, she still manages to laugh, and smile. Everyone is drawn to her happy go lucky personality, and that was what caused him to fall in love with her. She was the complete opposite of him. 'Opposites attract I guess.' He thought.

"Do you know when those two are going to be here?" He asked her while spinning her around to face him, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Not sure, they should be here any minute, we were supposed to meet her at 3 and it is five minutes till." She replied as she reached up and kissed him passionately.

"Livia, Lin!" the two heard as they pulled apart.

"Hello G, Oli, can't you two ever show up on time?" Olivia asked as the two boys ran up to her and hugged her.

"Well we would have been here sooner, but Noll decided he wanted to finish the chapter he was reading." Gene said smiling, then glaring at his brother.

"It was a really good chapter Gene. Sorry, for being late, you two." Noll apologized.

"Don't worry about it Oliver, we were enjoying the scenery." Koujo said as he looked at Olivia lovingly.

"Eww, come on we don't want to know what you two do when you are alone." Oliver and Gene replied at the same time, sticking their tongues out.

"Don't worry, you two will…" Olivia was cut off by someone yelling her name.

"OLIVIA!" An old man yelled frantically as he ran up to the group.

"What's wrong Grandfather?" Olivia and Koujo asked in unison.

"They're back, they have murdered your parents Olivia." The old man replied trying to catch his breath, as the other four stood there in shock.

"Are you sure it was them?" Olivia asked trying to keep her voice calm, and keep the tears from falling. If the Shadow Gang was back, she had to be strong.

The old man grabbed her arm, and began pulling her after him, as the other three followed after. As soon as they got to a beautiful two story Victorian house, he stopped. You could smell the blood from right outside the door, and Olivia was too scared to go in the house.

"I can't go in there Grandfather, if I walk in that house they will know I am here." She said her voice shaking with fear, anger, and loss.

"You must leave hear, Olivia, I must hide you, until it is time to fight them." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"When do we leave Grandfather?" Koujo asked stepping beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

The old man looked at his grandson with sadness, and regret. He knew this would hurt all of them, but it was the only way. No one could know where Olivia was, or who she was. "She must go by herself Koujo, I am sorry. It is the only way to really hide her. I don't even know where she is going."

"No! I can't leave him Grandfather, I love him. There has to be another word please!" Olivia begged as she gripped Koujo's shirt tighter, tears streaming down her face. Oliver and Eugene had tears running down their faces as well.

"I am sorry my child, it must happen this way. If anyone knows of your location and identity, they would be tortured and killed. We must go now, before they pick up your scent." The old man replied with tears running down his face.

Shocked, at the tears Olivia knew in her heart that this was the only way to truly protect those she truly loved. She looked at Oli and G, and bent down and hugged them, then kissed both of them on the cheeks. After she was done with the twins, the hardest part came, saying goodbye, for who knows how long, to the man she loved more than any other. She looked up into his beautiful gray eye, the other is always covered, and smiled a sad smile. She then tugged on his tie, and as he lowered his head a little, she kissed him. She put all of her emotions in this kiss, her pain, her fear, her love, her faith, everything. He deepened the kiss, and they stood there kissing until the need to breath won over. She then again looked into his eye and with tears in her eyes said. "Goodbye my love, I will never forget you."

Koujo felt like screaming as he heard his grandfather speak those words, for he knew they were true and this was probably the last time he would see his beloved ever again. He looked down into her eyes and could see everything she wanted to say, and he hoped she could read what he could not say in his as well. When she tugged on his tie, he knew what she wanted, and he more than happy to give it to her. As her lips collided with his, he felt every emotion that was running through her, as so he poured all his emotions into that same kiss. He wished it could last forever, but knew it could not. As they pulled apart he looked into those beautiful brown eyes again, and his heart broke. For he saw tear filled eyes of sorrow, and loss, and pain. He never wished to see that in her once bright joyful eyes. Then she said those words, and he lost it, tears streamed down his cheeks, and he replied. "I will never say goodbye, but I will say until we meet again. I love you with everything I have and am, and I will never stop."

As the old man pulled her away from her friends and her lover, she watched with tears streaming down her face, and wondering if what Koujo said was true. Would she see them again, or would she lose the only family she had left forever. She hated that the Shadow Gang could have so much control over her life. Sometimes she wished she wasn't born the way she was, but then when she thought about someone else going through all this heartache and pain, she decided right then, to accept it, and be strong. Suddenly they stopped as she saw they were in front of an alter. She looked up at the man who had trained her in so much, and had become a surrogate grandfather to her. "What are we doing here Grandfather?"

He remained silent, as he guided her to a table and had her lay down on her stomach. "Stay still my child, I will not hurt you, I must do this for your own safety." As soon as he said this he lifted her shirt so her back was showing. He walked to the alter, and began reading, something Olivia didn't even recognize, then all of a sudden she felt a tingling sensation in her back. She began to worry as the sensation began to spread all over her body, and she began to feel dizzy. She did not move though, because she trusted the old man with her life, and knew he would never hurt her. A little while later she sat up, and noticed something weird. When she first sat on the table her feet touched the ground, now they didn't. She began to panic.

"What happened to me, what did you do?" She asked panic in her voice.

"I have placed a spell on you, my darling child. Come with me." He helped her off the table and to a full length mirror. She gasped as she saw her reflection. She was now about 158cm tall, with reddish brown short hair, and brown eyes, at least I got to keep those, she also seemed to be about the same age as Oli and G. She looked at her grandfather for an explanation, he began. "The spell changed your appearance and your age, to confuse the enemy. I am also giving you a new name, but that is all I know. The rest you will find out later."

"A new body, a new name, a new home, a new family, I don't know if I can do this." She said the panic in her voice more evident.

"You must Taniyama Mai. That is your new name. That is all I can say. Before you go, do you have any last words for anyone? Here, take these and go to the airport. When you get there go to the front desk and ask for the ticket under your new name, now you must go now." He said as he pushed her towards a car waiting for her.

"Tell him I love him, and that I will never forget him!" She yelled as she ran to the car and jumped in. The old man watched as the car drove away, tears in his eyes, as Olivia's shiki buzzed around his head, distressed that they could not be with their master/and friend.


	3. An Explanation

**Here it is, chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and I hope you will leave me a review. Again I do not own Ghost Hunt, because Naru would never get close to Mai, because she would be with Lin, if I did. I do own the characters I created. Mai will be known as Olivia from this chapter on, unless in a flashback. Again I hope you enjoy.**

-End of Flashback/Scene-

As soon as the scene ended the entire group stood there shocked, as they stared at their friend, and coworker Mai.

"So that scene you just played for us was real?"Yasu asked a little confused

Yellow, Blue, Green, Oliver, Koujo, and Mai all stood there staring at the group before Green nodded.

"So Mai was really Olivia, and she and Lin were in love, and she was best friends with Oliver and his brother Gene." Ayako said, as the group stood around shocked about what they had seen, and heard. Slowly each of them began to kind of accept it, although they were all a little confused still. First was Monk, then Ayako, next came Yasu, and finally John.

Masako on the other hand was a little relieved that she didn't have any competition for Naru, but was also a little pissed that this "girl" was the most powerful psychic ever born. She thought she should be the powerful one, or Naru should be, not this little bitch. She glared at the girl who was surrounded by the three attractive men. What she didn't know was that the three men noticed her, and were ready to attack should this woman decide to attack Mai/Olivia.

"Little does she know that she was never in the running for Oliver's heart." Yellow whispered to Blue and Green, and they all laughed.

"Now what happens?" Mai said as she looked at the three men, causing them to jump.

"The spell is broken, and the seal should be removed." Blue said gently as he patted Mai's head.

Everyone stood around waiting, for what seemed like hours, but was only about five minutes. Suddenly Mai felt the same tingling sensation, as when the seal was created, start. About 30 minutes later, there stood Olivia Jones. Everyone was shocked at how beautiful and different she really looked from their Mai. She stood there for a minute looking at herself, and then she looked at Koujo and noticed him looking at her tears in both their eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you so bad, but as long as that spell was in place, I was not allowed, because it would have killed me." Olivia said as she stared at the man she had longed to kiss, and hug, for five years. Then all of a sudden he rushed to her and she felt his lips crash down on hers, so full of love, and his arms wrap around her tightly. She returned the kiss full force opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry when he licked her lips. They continued to kiss with five years worth of passion until the need to breath took over. As they pulled apart they looked at each other and smiled. The others just watched in shock, except Oliver, who looked ready to cry.

"Livia?" Oliver squeaked out as he stared at her unable to believe she was real, and standing before him. The others looked at him in shock at the emotion on his face, and in his voice.

"Oh Oli!" She released Koujo, and ran over to him and pulled him into a hug as they both fell to their knees, and began to release all the pain they had been holding in. She had not been allowed to grieve over Gene, even though she knew he had died, and he didn't have anyone to turn to when it became too much. Yes he could have turned to Lin, but he needed his best friend, the only person who would have been affected by Gene's death as much as he was. He knew his parents were hurting, but he needed Livia, his best friend, and older sister. He looked down at her sobbing form and frowned.

"That's why you asked to go to the funeral, isn't it. I'm so sorry Livia, you couldn't even grieve, and you were closer to Gene than any of us were."Oliver said as he hugged the sobbing girl closer and tighter as she cried her heart out, at the loss of her best friend, and little brother. She cried out all the pain she felt losing her family, not once but twice. She cried over being so close to them, and unable to hold them, or tell them how she felt. She cried over finnaly being able to be with her family once again, and finally being with the love of her life. She cried.

Oliver, and the rest of the group saw, and felt the pain she had at losing Gene and having to pretend she didn't know who Oliver was, and how hard it was to be that close to him, and especially Lin. Oliver always thought he saw a bit of longing in Olivia's eyes whenever she would look at Lin, and how hurt she was when he dismissed her, and told her he hated her, but he always pushed it aside. Being possessed by Kenji was probably the best day of her life, and one of the hardest as well. He knew she remembered everything; he had overheard her apologizing to Lin about it. To be able to touch the man you love, and him not know it, is the hardest thing in the world. He sighed and looked at Yasu, if only he could tell the boy how he felt.

As she finished crying Olivia looked up and saw the look of longing in Oliver's eyes, and saw that the boy was looking at Yasu. "He loves you tell him how you feel Oli. You can't be afraid to move on G wouldn't want you to be sad and lonely forever." Olivia whispered the first part and then said the last part out loud, shocking everyone in the room. They both stood up, and smiled at each other, knowing they could be strong, and knowing they both had someone who loved them dearly.

"So what do we call you now?" Takigawa asked, as the two turned towards the group, Olivia going to stand next to Koujo, who wrapped his arms around her, and Oliver standing next to Yasu, and grabbing his hand and squeezing it, letting the other know his feelings were returned.

"You can call me Olivia, but all my friends call me Livia." She replied with her signature bright smile, and the group noticed that it was the same one as it always was. She was the same girl that they had grown to love, and they were fine with her being older, and more grown up.

"Well Livia, can you tell us who those three men are now?" Ayako asked hugging the girl…'no she's a woman now.' She thought.

Blue, Yellow, and Green walked up to Olivia and bowed, then said aloud in unison. "We three agree to the terms of our pact master, and we shall follow you to the ends of time."

"How many times have I told you, please do not call me master, Olivia is fine." She replied staring at the three men.

"We apologize, Olivia-sama for not following you on your journey these past five years. We were not allowed because of the spell." Yellow spoke as they all rose from their bow.

It was then that Koujo realized who these three men were, and then he spoke aloud a statement and a question in one. "They are your shiki, aren't they Liv?"

The entire group looked shocked as the usual silent Chinese man spoke, and wondered if these were the three shiki that were floating around the older man in the flashback. "Are they Livia?" John asked the question they were all wanting to.

"We are and will always be her shiki, young ones." Yellow replied as Olivia opened her mouth to answer, and she giggled.

"Who gave you permission to break the spell, and tell them the past?" Olivia asked in a tone that caused all three shiki, and the rest of the group, except Koujo, and Oliver, to jump.

"You will find out as soon as we get back to the place I took you from, there you will get all the answers you seek Olivia-sama." Blue said as all three shiki bowed before their master.

"Then let us return to the office, so we can all get some answers!" Oliver barked out.

Green looked to his master, and when she nodded her head, he began to chant and recreated the shadow, that brought them to this place, to take them home. As he was doing this Olivia and the other two shiki shared a look, worried about what the future may bring.

As soon as the returned to the office a collective gasp went through the room as the group saw the three newcomers.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Can you guess who the newcomers are? If you have any suggestions for future chapters, or comments please let me know. Thank you so much for reading this.**

**Me: Lin will you do the honors?**

**Naru: Why does he get to do them?**

**Me: Because I like him better than you!**

**Naru: But I'm the main character!**

**Me: Not in my story, you silly little bottom.**

**Mai: No arguing you guys!**

**Lin: Please Review, the author would again like to thank you.**


	4. The Story Behind It All

**Here it is everyone chapter 4. It may take a while before I post any more chapters. I am currently looking for a beta-reader for this story, so I might be making some changes to previous chapters before I post a new one. Again I do not own Ghost Hunt or its characters, I only own the ones I create myself.**

As the group saw who was standing there, there was a mixture of emotions. Olivia, Oliver, and Koujo were happy and concerned at the same time. The rest of the group were confused as to why they were here, standing in the office, and wondered when they had gotten there.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Oliver asked the three people, one woman, and two men.

"We have been here for almost five hours Noll." A fourth voice could be heard from behind them, which caused everyone to turn around and see the fourth person walking out of the kitchen with tea, which everyone gladly accepted a cup, especially Oliver.

"Yes we have son, we left as soon as Lin's Grandfather called us, and explained what was happening. Now is that any way to greet your family Oliver Davis?" The younger of the two men spoke up.

Oliver was about to reply when all of a sudden Olivia gasped and everyone looked at her with a worried look on their face. Oliver spoke up first. "What's wrong Livia, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh sorry, I just realized we have been gone for almost 21hrs you guys." She replied staring at the clock, as everyone in the room gasped and looked at the clock as well it was now 5:00 in the evening on October 06th, they had been gone since October 05th at 8:24 in the evening. They had missed almost a whole day, and didn't even realize it till just now. They all started to laugh until Naru cleared his throat, again ready to reply to his father.

"I apologize, Father, Mother, Madoka, and Sr. Lin welcome to the Japan branch of BSPR." Oliver said blushing as he remembered his father calling him out like he did earlier, before the time notice. The rest of the group again laughed, at their fearless, narcissistic leader blushing.

Suddenly you could hear a pin drop as they all noticed Olivia staring at the older gentleman. "Grandfather, Aunt Luella, Uncle Martin, Mady is that really you?" She said as tears began pouring down her face once again.

"Welcome home my darling child." Grandfather said as he opened his arms to her, tears began streaming down all of their faces.

The group watched as Olivia ran into Grandfather's arms, and he, Martin, Luella, and Madoka embraced her in a hug. They saw their guest's faces and knew that they had all missed Olivia deeply. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity holding each other as they cried tears of joy, for their adopted child had returned to them.

As soon as the little group broke up, Oliver spoke up. "What was the reason for all of this?"

"I guess I should explain everything to you guys huh." Grandfather said as he looked down at Olivia.

"Please Grandfather I don't even understand everything that is going on?" Olive exclaimed.

Grandfather took a deep breath and began to speak. "If everyone could take a seat I will begin my tale." He then waited for everyone to be seated, Olivia was on Koujo's lap in one of the chairs, Yasu and Oliver were sitting very closely next to each other on one of the couches; Masako was on the couch opposite of Oliver and Yasu, pouting. Ayako and monk had taken up seating next to Oliver and Yasu, John took a seat on the other chair next to Olivia and Koujo, and Martin Luella and Madoka were on the couch next to Masako.

"Okay this story begins many years ago, back when the great psychic law was broken. There were two sides, the Shadow Gang, who hated people with no abilities, and the Normal's, which are people with no ability. The Normal's feared anyone with any type of ESP or any other psychic ability, they were afraid that it was a disease that could affect any "normal" person. It all began when a woman, named Katherine, who had strong psychic abilities and a man, named Jason, with no abilities fell in love. The couple tried to hide it, but the man's family found out, and had the two punished. The man was whipped within inches of his life, and then they decided that they would try to heal the woman by exorcising her. Little did the family know, but the woman had been pregnant with a child born of a psychic and a normal parent. This was unheard of back then. Ususally Normal's stuck with other Normal's, and psychics stuck with other psychics.

When Jason told them of their child, his family decided then that the child could not be born, for the feared it would bring about the end of the world, so they publicly executed Katherine, and her child, by burning her at the stake. The psychic community found this out and a group of people decided to retaliate by attacking the Normal's. The psychic community frowned upon attacking the Normal's because it would not be a fair fight, and had laws against it. The most important law was, 'No psychic shall spill the blood of any Normal, at any time, no matter what the Normal has done.' The "Shadow Gang" was created by a man named Christopher Eckhart; he hated the normals for what they had done, and the psychics for allowing them to get away with it. The woman who had been murdered had been his sister, and he wanted revenge so he sold his soul to a demon for the power to destroy any person he deemed unfit to live. He had two followers and they vowed to follow this man to the end of time. Thousands of Normal's and psychics were killed by these three men. After this the psychic community banished the Shadow Gang from their community, which enraged Christopher.

Soon these three lost their souls completely and turned into shadowy figures that slithered through the shadows killing anyone and everyone they wanted to. The leader, Christopher, who was once a very handsome man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, changed into something one would only see in nightmares. His blonde hair turned a midnight black, and his eyes became a deep dark black with deep dark red specks, and looked as though they were the entry to the depths of hell. He was an onmyoji and had five shiki; the first four looked like a demon dog, a demon horse, a demon Scorpion and a demon snake. The last one and the most terrifying one of all was a Demon black dragon with red eyes that burned into your soul, and breathed the flames of hell. The only reason anyone ever saw them, was because Christopher and his minions let their shiki roam free, to do whatever they wanted to do, and kill whomever they wanted to.

The two minions weren't as terrifying as their leader, but they were still scary in their own right. They still had the same black hair, but it was shorter, and their eyes were just pure black. Each of them had five shiki as well, a demon snake, three demon dogs, and a demon spider. Every time someone would try to stop them, they would end up burned alive, or tortured in every way possible. Everyone was terrified of the Shadow Gang and there was no way to stop them.

After hundreds of years of terrorizing the earth, one day someone from the Order of the Psychics foretold the prophecy. One day a girl with hair the color of blood, and eyes the color of amber would be born, she would be able to destroy the Shadow gang, and bring about the end of the conflict between psychics and normal's. This girl would have the symbol of the onmyoji on her neck in the color of the sands. When the Shadow Gang heard about this prophecy, they decided to go into a deep sleep until the day the child would be born, and then they would kill her, and begin their reign of terror once more.

Two hundred years later a child was born with the symbol of the chosen one, and the Order of the Psychics decided to seal her aura until the girl was trained and old enough to fight the Shadow Gang. This worked for 19 years until the child fell in love and her aura began to shine through. The order never believed that the girl would fall in love, because it was not in the prophecy, so they did not take the precautions to guard against that type of thing. When the child reached the age of knowledge, 21, the spell protecting her aura shattered, and the Shadow Gang tracked her down, slaughtering her parents when they would not give up their child's name or location.

The order decided to hide the girl until the last of her powers were born, and decided to put a spell on the child to protect her and everyone she loves. " The old man paused long enough for what he had just told them to sink in, and noticed the look in everyone's eyes. This prophecy was talking about Olivia, their Olivia, and she would have to face these men fight them, and destroy them.

"Now you know why we had to put you through that my child." Grandfather said as he looked at his precious adopted granddaughter, who looked terrified as she buried her face in her lover's chest.

"How can we help her fight them when the time comes?"Koujo asked wrapping his arms tighter around the love of his life. He didn't want to lose her so soon after getting her back, he wanted to help protect her, or at least help her fight these monsters.

"Let us not worry about that right now my children, let us think happy thoughts, we still have plenty of time before the final battle begins. How have you all been, and what kind of cases have you seen?" Grandfather said as he ignored his grandson, and changed the subject. He did not want to think about what was going to happen when the final battle began. He was far too tired at the moment to think of such harsh things.

The group agreed, and began to talk and reminisce, not worrying about what breaking the spell meant, and not caring at that point in time about all the bad things that could happen to them, not caring about the impending battle that they would have to face. They were content in being in each other's company. They cared not for all the bad in the world, they were just happy at finally being reunited. Not a single one of them noticed that three distinct people were missing from the group, until Yasu looked around.

"Where are those three strange men Livia?" Yasu asked curiously, as the group looked around shocked that they had not noticed the three men had disappeared, now that the group thought about it, the three "shiki" had been missing since they returned.

"They are back to their normal forms, the same ones Koujo's shiki take. It is very rare for them to be in that form and you should all consider yourselves lucky that you have seen it, and lived." Olivia said as a matter of fact.

Monk gulped as he looked for the joke in that statement, but saw none. "What do you mean by that Livia?" He asked.

"Only people close to death can see them in that form normally, except me." She replied with a smile, which made everyone in the room cringe, except Koujo and Grandfather. They both knew what she said was true. It was the same for all shiki, even theirs.

"I see, the reason people can see the shiki of the shadow gang makes sense now." Oliver said, as Grandfather paled, and noticed the time, thinking he should close the day out here. It was then that he decided to stand up, and usher everyone home, when he saw Olivia yawn for the fourth time in the span of twenty minutes. "Let us all go home and sleep and we can reconvene tomorrow around noon, since it is so late."

It was now three in the morning, and everyone was beginning to get tired as well, so they all agreed. After saying their goodbyes, Madoka, Martin, Luella and Grandfather, who already had hotel rooms set up, left. Ayako and Monk said their goodbyes and left together. Masako didn't even say goodbye as she climbed into the car she had called, the rest of the group stared as it drove off. John jumped into his taxi and left for his home as well after wishing the rest of the group a goodnight. All that was left was Oliver, Yasu, Olivia and Koujo.

Olivia went to start walking home, when Koujo grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "You are coming home with me tonight Liv. It has been to long since I held you in my arms." As he finished, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. After they broke apart she looked up at him and smiled in agreement.

"You are coming home with me Oliver." Yasu said, knowing the other two wanted privacy, and him wanting to be alone with the man he loved, then he pulled Oliver in for a loving kiss, which caused Olivia and Koujo to smile. After the kiss ended Oliver looked into Yasu's eyes and smiled, blushed and then nodded in agreement. The two couples said goodnight and went their separate ways.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will include some adult situations, just a heads up. Please Review and thank you again for reading my story.**


	5. Update For You

I appologize for the delay in updating this story. I am currently going through some personal issues right now, so updates will be a little later than expected. I will update as soon as possible, and again I thank everyone for their reviews, and also would like to thank you for reading my story. Hopefully an update will be posted by the end of the month. Again thank you.


	6. Another Update and Apology

**Hello all and thank you for your patience. My ccomputer has crashed on me, and I will not be able to provide you with a new chapter until after the New Years. I am posting this from my tablet, so I am not leaving you guys hanging. I hope you will bear with me for a little while longer. Thank you again for reading my story, and again I apologize for the delay.**


End file.
